Cursor
A Cursor in RuneScape, if turned on in the Graphics options menu, are by default a simple silver-coloured mouse pointer. However, when hovering certain options (such as eating food) in the game, a "bubble" appears over the cursor, inside which is an image that shows what action will be performed if the user were to click on that option. Cursors Spell cursors Elemental Spells Air Strike cursor.png|Air Strike Water Strike cursor.png|Water Strike Earth Strike cursor.png|Earth Strike Fire Strike cursor.png|Fire Strike Air Bolt cursor.png|Air Bolt Water Bolt cursor.png|Water Bolt Earth Bolt cursor.png|Earth Bolt Fire Bolt cursor.png|Fire Bolt Air Blast cursor.png|Air Blast Water Blast cursor.png|Water Blast Earth Blast cursor.png|Earth Blast Fire Blast cursor.png|Fire Blast Air Wave cursor.png|Air Wave Water Wave cursor.png|Water Wave Earth Wave cursor.png|Earth Wave Fire Wave cursor.png|Fire Wave Air Surge cursor.png|Air Surge Water Surge cursor.png|Water Surge Earth Surge cursor.png|Earth Surge Fire Surge cursor.png|Fire Surge Other Combat Spells Confuse cursor.png|Confuse Weaken cursor.png|Weaken Curse cursor.png|Curse Vulnerability cursor.png|Vulnerability Enfeeble cursor.png|Enfeeble Stagger cursor.png|Stagger Bind cursor.png|Bind Snare cursor.png|Snare Entangle cursor.png|Entangle Tele-other Lumbridge cursor.png|Tele-other Lumbridge Tele-other Falador cursor.png|Tele-other Falador Tele-other Camelot cursor.png|Tele-other Camelot Slayer Dart cursor.png|Slayer Dart Teleport Block cursor.png|Teleport Block Skilling Spells Telekinetic Grab cursor.png|Telekinetic Grab Superheat Item cursor.png|Superheat Item Low Level Alchemy cursor.png|Low Level Alchemy High Level Alchemy cursor.png|High Level Alchemy Lvl-1 Enchant cursor.png|Lvl-1 Enchant Lvl-2 Enchant cursor.png|Lvl-2 Enchant Lvl-3 Enchant cursor.png|Lvl-3 Enchant Lvl-4 Enchant cursor.png|Lvl-4 Enchant Lvl-5 Enchant cursor.png|Lvl-5 Enchant Lvl-6 Enchant cursor.png|Lvl-6 Enchant Charge Water Orb cursor.png|Charge Water Orb Charge Earth Orb cursor.png|Charge Earth Orb Charge Fire Orb cursor.png|Charge Fire Orb Charge Air Orb cursor.png|Charge Air Orb Ancient Magicks Smoke Rush cursor.png|Smoke Rush Smoke Burst cursor.png|Smoke Burst Smoke Blitz cursor.png|Smoke Blitz Smoke Barrage cursor.png|Smoke Barrage Shadow Rush cursor.png|Shadow Rush Shadow Burst cursor.png|Shadow Burst Shadow Blitz cursor.png|Shadow Blitz Shadow Barrage cursor.png|Shadow Barrage Blood Rush cursor.png|Blood Rush Blood Burst cursor.png|Blood Burst Blood Blitz cursor.png|Blood Blitz Blood Barrage cursor.png|Blood Barrage Ice Rush cursor.png|Ice Rush Ice Burst cursor.png|Ice Burst Ice Blitz cursor.png|Ice Blitz Ice Barrage cursor.png|Ice Barrage Lunar spells Cure Plant cursor.png|Cure Plant Monster Examine cursor.png|Monster Examine Cure Other cursor.png|Cure Other Stat Spy cursor.png|Stat Spy Fertile Soil cursor.png|Fertile Soil Heal Other cursor.png|Heal Other Vengeance Other cursor.png|Vengeance Other Previous cursors The following cursors aren't in-game anymore. These include removed spells and event-only actions. Trivia *Previously, the Twirl emote was called Spin, and hovering a mouse over it caused the crafting cursor to appear, due to the similarity of name to Spinning wool in crafting. Because of this, Jagex renamed the emote Twirl. *When picking a noted item from ground, the cursor will show "Misc" icon. However, when picking an unnoted item from ground it shows its own icon. This might be a glitch. *In a hidden update on 2 November 2010, the Woodcutting, Mining, Smithing, Crafting, Beacon/Pot Boiler (Fire), and Churning (Cooking) cursors received graphical updates. *The new firemaking cursor is missing a pixel at its tip, making it seem more rounded than the other cursors. *The Wind Rush spell does not have a cursor, unlike other combat spells. *The cursor was changed when the new surface graphics were released (i.e., the more metallic borders on the minimap) to a metallic silver colour. *The Charge Earth Orb cursor also appears when you kick the Large gnomeball. Category:Interface